


don't let me fall

by emrys (livingshitpost)



Series: soft wwii boyfriends [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Communication, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dissociation, Double Drabble, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, Kinfic, Late at Night, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Night Terrors, Nonverbal Communication, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Short, Short One Shot, Talking, i guess, steve is there to provide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 09:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingshitpost/pseuds/emrys
Summary: Bucky wakes up in the middle of the night. He finds solace in his lover.





	don't let me fall

He doesn't remember falling asleep. He doesn't remember waking up. All he remembers is the wind whipping through his hair, screaming in his ears. His hands are shaking.

"S-Steve," he murmurs. His movements are jagged shrapnel. "Steven."

"Mmnh, yeah?"

"Steve." He shakes his shoulder jerkily. His voice threatens to break. "Steve."

"Buck, hey." Steve sits up. He slowly reaches out to place one hand on Bucky's upper arm. "What's wrong?"

"I-I-I don't- I-I don't- I-" He sighs, though it sounds more akin to a strangled sob. "I don't _know_."

"Hey, it's gonna be okay." He takes his partner's hand. "You're with me. You're safe. We're both safe. We're gonna be fine."

Bucky bows his head and shakes it. His brown hair whips his face. He squeezes his eyes shut and tightens his grip on Steve's hand, but stays silent.

"I'm right here, Buck. I'm not goin' anywhere. You're safe with me."

A few more moments of silence, then Bucky throws himself into Steve's chest, still shaking almost furiously. He grasps desperately at the blue fabric of his shirt. "Don't let go," he breathes. "D-don't lemme fall."

Steve pulls Bucky into a tight embrace. "Of course."


End file.
